Kickin' It Songfics
by iluvandlive4ew
Summary: Hola :D This is a ff that includes a bunch of songs that i write stories to. They're called songfics. Anyways, has some minor cursing. Enjoy. Thump thump thump by Alex Wolff is up. COMPLETE
1. Hate The Homecoming Queen: Emily Osment

**A/N: hey Everyone I Hope you guys like this, It is written to I Hate The Homecoming Queen By: Emily Osment. This is gonna be a song fiction fanfic. None of them will be connected though okay :)**

**Note: I DO NOT (I repeat: NOT) own Kickin' It, although I do own Devin :)**

Kim had gotten kicked out of the cheer squad last month and since then everything had fallen apart. Donna Tobin had taken her place as head cheer leader, and Jack had stopped hanging out with her. The people from the dojo were treating her like she was bottom feeder scum. She was pretty sure it was all her fault, she had started dating Devin, and then everyone hated her, especially Jack. He had even requested a different partner when sparring; she admitted it had been a tough month. It was the homecoming dance tomorrow though and she and dev were gonna have a whole lot of fun. Although she kept feeling like there was something wrong, it felt almost too perfect, like he was forcing himself to act like her perfect match. Anyway she admitted she had had a crush on Jack and not just a small one either, but he had never found out and her crush had slowly drifted away with wind as the wind also blew in something new, Devin. He was perfect, but she still had a tiny, little, small section of feelings for Jack.

_Little short skirt with a big attitude__  
><em>_She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube__  
><em>_Yeah, it's one thing or another__  
><em>_She's trouble trouble__  
><em>_Watch out if you're near__  
><em>_She can bring you to tears_

Donna Tobin, there was only one word to describe her, and that was evil, just pure, plain, evil. Nothing could ever change that. She had stolen Jack from her grasp, and she wasn't going to be able to win him back anytime soon. She guessed it was the fact that she had stunning legs or the fact that she wore short skirts in and out of school every single freakin' day! It was so annoying. She could bring any kid next to her to tears in a matter of seconds, she would give them her glare and they would plead her to stop, everyone _except_ me. I could always stand up for myself, besides I was a black belt, when couldn't I?

_She's got two boyfriends and three wanna bees__  
><em>_They follow her around like she's Aphrodite__  
><em>_She's number one rated, but she's already jaded__  
><em>_And she's following the trends in her Mercedes Benz__  
><em>_Everyone wants to know her name__  
><em>_Walking down the hall she's every guys dream_

Donna Tobin was known for her many boyfriends, and I don't mean past, I mean present (no not the things you find under the Christmas tree on Christmas morning Jerry), as in more than one at a time. All the boys practically followed her around everywhere, and her present boyfriends got the _oh so special honor _of carrying her books to class, although she never let her boyfriends see each other, so Jack was still oblivious to the fact that she was holding him on her right arm, and another boy on her left. She was a number 1 on the "hotness" scale. Her dad bought her the hottest new car on the market, whenever it came out, even though she still didn't have a permit. All the guys loved her, she was the only thing they thought of, unless they already had a girlfriend, but even that sometimes didn't stop them.

_I hate the homecoming queen__  
><em>_I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me__  
><em>_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine__  
><em>_I hate the homecoming queen__  
><em>_Tonight__  
><em>_That's right__  
><em>_Non-fat sugar-free mochachini__  
><em>_She says "Give it to me now you can keep the receipt."__  
><em>_Drinking one after the other, she's trouble trouble__  
><em>_Tossing back her hair and she just don't care__  
><em>_everyone wants to play her game__  
><em>_Walking down the street she's every guys dream_

Donna Tobin had won the spot for homecoming queen along with Jack as Homecoming King, there went her double act of two boyfriends, and there went Jack, he was still her King, but he broke up with her the next day after realizing just what had went down. I was absolutely sure that she couldn't stand the sight of me. She hated my guts so much that I would bet a million dollars that she had a dart board with a picture of my face in the middle, I could just see her now, throwing dart after dart, at my head. She didn't just think that she was the main topic on the magazines, she was. The new headline was CHILD SAVES POOR CAT FROM A FLAMING TREE. The truth was I saved it and then ran from the fire she picked it up and acted like she had. I just hated her so freakin' much! She bought coffee, one after another, drinking and drinking and drinking. Her daddy bought them all for her so just said charge it and keep the receipt. She flips her hair and walks away before anyone can figure out who exactly had said it. She was every guys dream, well at least if their dream was a nightmare.

_She gets everything she asks for__  
><em>_But she's somehow always wanting more__  
><em>_Little short skirt with a big attitude__  
><em>_She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube__  
><em>_Yeah, it's one thing or another__  
><em>_She's trouble trouble__  
><em>_Watch out if your near__  
><em>_She can bring you to tears_

Her daddy gave her everything she asked for, and that being everything, I bet if she wanted to rule the world her daddy would buy it for her. Her dad had even bought her a job as a model for when she grew up. Although she had short skirts she definitely didn't have a temper to match it. She would scream if she didn't get her way. And her way was almost always the exact opposite of hers. But one day that all changed. After Jack had figured out what Donna had done to him he realized that he was in love with Kim. He had been channeling his feelings for her towards Donna and now he was ready to face the facts. he asked her out, she said yes, and they became a couple, they were in love and nothing would ever change that. EVER!

**Thanks For Reading****, a new chapter is coming soon :)**

**~iluvandlive4ew**


	2. You Belong With Me: Taylor Swift

**A/N: So for this Songfic, Kim and Jack are in high school and changed a lot and now is very tom boyish and nerdy. And again this includes Donna Tobin, I'm sorry but a lot of the songs I pick have a really mean girl in it and who else is supposed to play her? (no not you Steve) Just to let all of you guys know, when I write song fics, I don't always include all the lyrics, I take out some phrases that are repeated or stuff like that. Anyway this is written to You Belong With Me, By: Taylor Swift**

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**__**  
><strong>__**She's going off about something that you said**__**  
><strong>__**She doesn't get your humor like I do**_

Jack was talking to his long time girlfriend, Donna, on the phone, and let me tell you, she was not happy, I could vaguely hear screaming from the room next to me. Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, Hi, I'm Kim Crawford, and I've liked Jack since we first met, we're now in high school, and surprisingly ours has dorm rooms. I shared mine with a girl named Karen, but that wasn't the important thing here. Jack's room was right across from mine, so we talked a lot using notebooks and markers. Today he seemed upset so I decided to ask him if he was okay. YOU OKAY? I wrote down on the notepad and tore the sheet off and held it for him to see. He wrote back, YEAH, JUST TIRED OF DRAMA! I wrote back SORRY, and he shrugged it off, he then closed the curtains to his dorm room before I could show him what I wrote, I LOVE YOU. I folded it up and buried it under some books, feelings would have to wait.  
><em><br>___

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**__**  
><strong>__**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**__**  
><strong>__**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

I hated her so much, whatever she said, I would say the exact opposite, I would listen to the music she didn't like, even if that meant torturing myself with heavy metal all day long. She never knew him as good as I did. I knew everything about him, what his favorite song was, what his favorite color was, I could keep listing things, but right now I'm tired and it's a Tuesday evening so I have school again tomorrow, I better get going. __

___**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**__**  
><strong>__**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**__**  
><strong>__**Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find**__**  
><strong>__**That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time**_

I hated to wear skirts, especially short ones, so I usually wore nerdy t shirts, besides I was a nerd after all right, why not embrace it? She had gotten the spot of cheer captain this year and that's when I started to change, last year when we were in middle school I was cheer captain, but this year when I had tried out I had a sprained ankle do I didn't do as good and Donna won the spot. Whenever I had a spare second, I would think about him, the one that completed my life, but he never knew. He still hadn't realized that what he's looking for has always been here, and it still is.

_**Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans**__**  
><strong>__**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**__**  
><strong>__**Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself**__**  
><strong>__**Hey isn't this easy?**_

We were best friends so we walked around a lot, he always looked really cute especially when he was wearing his old jeans, and they made him look like he had just gotten out of a fight, which was usually the case. Whenever I thought while I was walking with him I couldn't help but think that this was the way it was supposed to be, and it wasn't just a quick come in and leave thought it was like that's all I thought of while I was walking with him. He always made the funniest jokes and we would just sit there on the benches by the street giggling about it. I thought it was so easy.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**__**  
><strong>__**I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**__**  
><strong>__**You say you find I know you better than that**__**  
><strong>__**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

His smile was so beautiful and it could probably light up the whole city, possibly two. Since Donna had taken him I hadn't seen much of it, but now it was back. Did that mean I should get my hopes up? Probably not. I didn't know why he picked Donna; I mean she was really popular. I guess this proved my statement that popular people only date popular people, Uhh, I wish it wasn't that way. I knew him like the back of my hand, but then he just started dating her, and he changed. A lot. I don't know what got into him, but I didn't like it.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**__**  
><strong>__**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**__**  
><strong>__**Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find**__**  
><strong>__**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**__**  
><strong>__**Been here all along so why can't you see?**__**  
><strong>__**You belong with me**_

__ Since I wore t-shirts, I also wore sneakers, because high heels are things you wear with dressy things, and since I never wore those, I never wore these. I would sit on the bleachers and watch Jack play football, but I would always leave when it was half time and Donna came out with the cheer squad to cheer them on, I'd come back for the second half, but it was really hard watching her do that to him, she had just dumped him for another football player, and he wasn't too happy about it. I'd always dream about that one day when he figured out that it was me who he was looking for. I wondered what it would be like if he realized that I was that one who would always love him, and understand him. I wondered why he couldn't see that it was me who he belonged with him, not her._**  
><strong>_

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**__**  
><strong>__**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**__**  
><strong>__**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**__**  
><strong>__**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

__I remembered that one night when he was driving home from her house and knocking on my door, although it was 2 in the morning I still managed to make him feel better. I take that as a sign that we were meant for each other. He held up a notebook and it read YOU GOING TONIGHT? It was prom and I wasn't gonna go, so I came up with a lame excuse. NO, STUDYING. I wrote back. I WISH YOU WERE he wrote and then I knew, I looked over at the folded note on my desk that said, I LOVE YOU. He had already left and I saw him closing the door. I closed the curtain and got dressed._**  
><strong>_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**__**  
><strong>__**Been here all along so why can't you see?**__**  
><strong>__**You belong with me**_

I walked into the cafeteria where they were hosting the prom. As I walked in everyone was staring at me. I walked over to Jack, and asked him to dance. He said yes and we started dancing, and then I pulled out a note. It said I LOVE YOU. He pulled out one that looked identical. We kissed and I felt like everything in the world was right. For the first time I didn't have to think about it that way. We were dating, and my life couldn't get any better.

**Thanks for Reading, and please review!**

**~iluvandlive4ew**


	3. 7 Things: Miley Cyrus

**_A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been preoccupied with school...Umm...This is 7 Things by Miley Cyrus...I do not own Kickin' It...umm...I'm going through some hard stuff right now, I need girl help... this guy I like I kinda told him that I had a crush on him a year ago and he told me he didn't feel the same way, but he still talked to me, over summer break I wrote him a letter, and he hasn't talked to me during the 4 weeks of school we've had...he hasn't talked to me once...I think I might die...anyway...please enjoy the story oh and by the way i will probably be updating less frequently due to school. Please help me! Anyways PM me, and sorry for the long authors note, also this is not my best peice of work just to let you know the ending is sucky...here you go..._**

"No, Jack! leave me alone" I shouted, bits of my southern accent showing through my obvious anger, "I don't want to talk to you you're a…you're a…." I couldn't make myself say it I wasn't the type of girl who cussed out someone I was mad at, but this was a different situation. "You're a son of a b**** jack!" I yelled as I hurried out of the dojo, trying to make up for the lost time in my hesitation.

_**I probably shouldn't say this**__**  
><strong>__**but at times I get so scared**__**  
><strong>__**When I think about the previous**__**  
><strong>__**Relationship we've share**_

Every time I thought of it I knew it was bad idea, but I couldn't help. At this very moment in time I was sitting at the cellar of my house bawling my eyes out. _Now when did I let myself get so weak_ I thought, _Sit up straight and stop bawling Kimberly Ann Crawford…_but I couldn't make myself do it, this would be my one moment of weakness, where I allowed myself just a minute of sorrow, not anymore, but I knew I was lying to myself, I would be lying here crying my eyes out for the next few days most likely. I had only done this once before when my little sister Reyna was taken from me by cancer, she was only 4 years old but apparently that was long enough for it to course its way through her body and hand her over to god. She was in his hands now. How could she be so stupid as to fall for someone who everyone fell for, guess she wasn't ahead of the curve huh? Jack had cheated on her with Hailey. Of all people, her? She thought it would be Donna who brought her down. she was never going to forgive him and that was that.

_**The 7 things I hate about you**__**  
><strong>__**The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)**__**  
><strong>__**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**_

You look in the mirror every chance you find one. You play games; you never really loved me it was just all a game. You probably only look in the mirror every two seconds because you want to make sure you're okay, because you're number one on your list aren't you?_**  
><strong>_

_**You love me, you like her**_

We hadbeen dating for 3 years. Did that not mean anything to you? Sure we had a couple of ups and downs along the way, but nothing this big. I really thought you had loved me. But apparently you loved her more. Hailey, the one word I despise right now._**  
><strong>_

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry**__**  
><strong>__**I don't know which side to buy**_

All those mixed feelings, they were killing me inside. It felt horrible and nothing ever fixed that. I didn't know if you really loved me or if it was just a game._**  
><strong>_

_**Your friends they're jerks**__**  
><strong>__**and when you act like them, just know it hurts**_

Milton, Jerry and Eddie weren't our friends any more; they left us all to ourselves. At the time I thought they were jerks, but now I know that they were doing the reasonable thing. Jack had turned into someone no one could tolerate. Except for the lovesick puppy that was me. His new friends the Jocks that _weren't_ going to the black dragon dojo were all jerks. He practically turned into them. _**  
><strong>_

_**I wanna be with the one I know**__**  
><strong>__**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**__**  
><strong>__**you make me love you**_

All of that wasn't anywhere near as bad as the fact that I had fallen for him, and he was just so tempting and I just well I fell. I just hated I that he made me love him.

_**I probably should mention The 7 that I like**__**  
><strong>__**The 7 things I like about you**__**  
><strong>__**Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**__**  
><strong>__**And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized**__**  
><strong>__**You make me laugh, you make me cry**__**  
><strong>__**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**_

Since I've been going on and on about everything I hate about him I guess that I should probably give him a little credit for the things he did right. His eyes were just so hypnotizing and they were the most beautiful brown color, like a warm pool of chocolate. His chocolate wavy hairs that he used the weaver flip on every five seconds. His old black jeans that he wore almost every day that just made you feel like he never changed. And I absolutely loved his kisses they were so soft and full of passion. He made me laugh and cry and all kinds of other emotions that he made me feel, I guess I'll have to go for both if I want you._**  
><strong>_

_**And the 7th thing I like the most that you do**__**  
><strong>__**You make me love you**_

_****_He made me love him and I was coming back. I finally decide after what seemed like days of mental fighting. I ran to him and asked for my forgiveness. He apologized for all he did and we started dating again. Hailey didn't steal him again, and we were happy. On my birthday when I turned 21 he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I said yes, _of course_, and we lived a happy long life together.

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_~iluvandlive4ew_**


	4. Enchanted: Taylor Swift

**_A/N:Hey everyone I think that since I left you guys hanging for 2 months I should at least update one more time before I forget and I don't have enough time. This is Enchanted By: Taylor Swift I do not own any characters although I do own the plot...sort of... anyway thanks for everything guys, enjoy! I still need help with my dilemma and please I love reviews They make my day can you guys please make it up to 20 reviews by the next time I post, even if that means reviewing previous chapters again, it would really mean a lot thanks :)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There I was again tonight<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**__**  
><strong>__**Same old tired, lonely place**__**  
><strong>__**Walls of insincerity**__**  
><strong>__**Shifting eyes and vacancy**__**  
><strong>__**Vanished when I saw your face  
>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you<strong>_

* * *

><p>Again, I was sitting in the cafeteria, the same thing that I had done every day for the last year. It had hosted many food fights, and proms but now it was just that, A Cafeteria, All of the eyes in the room shifting from one thing to another. The insecure faces of new sixth graders that were just starting middle school, and the scared faces of eighth graders who spent their summer away from their boyfriends and hated what they looked like now. It was the same place as it had always been and it was really boring. I faked a smile over to the cheer squad where my so called friends were. They didn't even care about me, when I broke my arm from Karate they barely paid any attention to how hurt I was and tried to make my face prettier so 'no one' would notice. But when I turned around everything became a noisy background, you were the main character, the spotlight.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Across the room your silhouette**__**  
><strong>__**Starts to make its way to me**__**  
><strong>__**The playful conversation starts**__**  
><strong>__**Counter all your quick remarks**__**  
><strong>__**Like passing notes in secrecy  
>And it was enchanting to meet you<strong>__**  
><strong>__**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

* * *

><p>Your eyes they were just so…enchanting.And it looked like you were heading my way. I quickly did a self check. Breath<em> check <em>Hair _check _Clothes _check_ Ready_ check. _All of the fun little side conversations start. I replied to all your remarks, shyly at most of them. It was almost like we were writing each other notes behind the teachers back. You were enchanting to meet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The lingering question kept me up<strong>__**  
><strong>__**2 A.M, who do you love?**__**  
><strong>__**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**__**  
><strong>__**And now I'm pacing back and forth**__**  
><strong>__**Wishing you were at my door**__**  
><strong>__**I'd open up and you would say**__**  
><strong>__**It was enchanting to meet you**__**  
><strong>__**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**_

* * *

><p>It was 2 in the morning on Friday; I hadn't fallen asleep once that night. You had kept me up all night with only one question in my mind, but more than 1000 possible answers were swarming around in my mind. I was already starting to drift off when it woke me up yet again, and I spent the whole night questioning myself. I wanted you to be at my door telling me that it was enchanting to meet you too so badly it wasn't even funny. I wished, but girls rarely had their dreams and wishes come true.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**__**  
><strong>__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**__**  
><strong>__**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**__**  
><strong>__**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**__**  
><strong>__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**__**  
><strong>__**I was enchanted to meet you**_

* * *

><p>We had went out to Circus Burgers tonight. (Remember the Ricky Weaver Episode) It was amazing. I was blushing fiercely because you had kissed me on the cheek when we walked home. I know that I will always be wondering if you knew that I was enchanted to meet you. It was the perfect night, but you let it slip from your grasp. When I got in my room I was dancing around with my hands placed securely around my heart. I really will always wonder if you knew that I was enchanted to meet you.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please don't be in love with someone else<br>**__**Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
><strong>__**Please don't be in love with someone else  
><strong>__**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

* * *

><p>I woke up one night to a furious pounding on the door of our house, it didn't seem like my mom or dad was gonna open it any time soon so I decided I would. It was you and you were standing there in the pounding rain with an expression on your face that said everything, you had finally realized it. "I was enchanted to meet you Kim, I have always been enchanted by you" He said, "Will you be my girlfriend?" And that was only the start of our relationship.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks For Reading! <strong>_

_**~iluvandlive4ew**_


	5. Not Over You: Gavin DeGraw

_**Hey everyone, I'm back, sorta. I gots lotsa homework and my reading teacher is being a pain in the a$$! Watevs to her. BTW:I do not own Kickin It, Costco, Universal Studios, or Corny, Cheesy, Sappy songs, you guys should know that by now. also, I know that this is short, but I would still love reviews :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dreams, that's where I have to go<br>to see your beautiful face anymore  
>I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me and Kim broke up a few months ago…it hasn't been the same without her. That's that. I could only visit her when I was dreaming now adays. But, that was the thing, I dreamt of her every day, nonstop. When I wasn't dreaming of her, I was thinking of her and listening to corny, cheesy, sappy songs on the radio while looking straight at the one picture I had left that she didn't destroy when she threw them all in the fire and broke up with me. It was of us when we went to universal studios on her birthday 2 years ago. I had a panda suit on (it was the only reason we got in for free), and she was in overalls with a pitchfork trying to 'tame me'. Although it was goofy it was the last picture I had of her, and I knew that through thick and thin I would have it forever.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you ask me how I'm doin'<br>I would say I'm doin' just fine  
>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<strong>_

* * *

><p>When Kim asked me how I was everyday as if nothing went wrong my heart shattered. I lied though and told her that I was great and that nothing was wrong and that I was fine, although I felt like saying <em>she<em> was, even though everyone knew I wasn't. She asked me that every day and on some days I could see tears coming from the corners of her eyes almost ready to spill out. I knew I had messed up, it all started that one day when Donna came to our school. She had started flirting with me immediately and I could see the jealousy in Kim's eyes. I chose to ignore it (stupid me) and just left it alone, I mean plenty of girls had come up to me and started flirting before although their lives didn't last much longer after that because Kim usually got there fast enough to flip them over the table.  
><em><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
>No matter what they say, I'm not over you<br>**_

* * *

><p>Currently I was sitting at the couple tables in front of Costco eating a hot dog. Something was missing. I knew what it was. I knew I would have to face the fact that it was my fault, but then again it wasn't. Even when my friends told me to just get over it and keep going I knew that I couldn't get over you, and I would never be able to, so I decided that today was the last day that I was gonna stand it. I would make my move tomorrow<br>__

* * *

><p><em><strong>And if I had the chance to renew<br>You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
>I could get back on the right track<br>But only if you'd be convinced  
>So until then<br>**_

* * *

><p>Jack and I had broken up 4 months and 29 days ago, it was the 20th of June, our last day of school. I knew that if I had a chance to take back what I did and said I would, faster than anyone could say chipotle bean burritos. Like maybe a time machine, yeah that would be good. I was concerned though that if I asked for him back he would laugh, run, away, and forget me. Not that he already hadn't. I could tell that he was over me <em><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you ask me how I'm doin'<br>I would say I'm doin' just fine  
>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<br>**_

* * *

><p>When I asked you how you were doing every day, I could tell that he saw the tears boiling in my eyes. Stupid Donna, what has she done to me? Every day he would tell me he was fine and smile almost as if he was asking me what was wrong. I finally decided that tomorrow would be the day I told him that I was sorry, that I wanted him back. <em><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
>No matter what I say, I'm not over you<br>**_

* * *

><p>I was sitting at a costco table waiting for Jack to come. I had told him to meet me here via text. He showed up on his blue and green bike riding way past the speed limit if you ask me, and when he finally stopped he got off his bike took two steps toward me and started saying that he was really sorry, like ya know, majorly sorry. After I finally realized what he was saying my eyes widened and I immediately jumped into his arms sobbing. "I love you Jack, I always will, okay…do you get that?" I sobbed into his chest. He looked at me, and in a split second he said "I love you too Kimmy, I love you too" Those were the last words out of his mouth before my lips went crashing into his. We were in love, there was no doubt about that, ever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading<strong>  
><strong>~iluvandlive4ew <strong>


	6. Teardrops On My Guitar: Taylor Swift

_**Okay peoples, Hello! What's Up? Merry Christmas! THIS IS MY cHRISTMAS PRESENT TO YOU ALL! Hope you enjoy. This is Taylor Swift's Teardrops on My Guitar. This has a surprise ending, it's not who you think it is saying this, unless you're really smart... or I'm really dumb. Anyways, I have a contest in forums, so i would love it if anyone would join... please? *puppy dog eyes* Also, please go R&R both this story and my other ones, like 'Of Wishes and Genies' Have fun and enjoy the ride.  
>I don't own: Kickin' It, or Ryan Seacrest, otherwise... he'd have many children...jk jk ;) Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Milton looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see<strong>__**  
><strong>__**What I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**__**  
><strong>__**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**__**  
><strong>__**And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

* * *

><p>Milton &amp; I had finally started talking to each other. I had only spent a year trying to make that happen. Now we walked with each other every day and had fun pushing each other around. But today was different. He had told me about Melinda, his new crush, he had liked her since 'forever', but in reality it had only been 2 days. I faked a smile and told him to go get her. That was the worst mistake I made in my life. I hadn't even met Melinda, but I bet you she's everything that guys look for in love, beautiful. I know she has all the guys, unlike me; she probably has the whole football team behind her back. I have lonely old Milton and Sarah, that's it. I could only hope that he didn't notice what I really wanted, because if he did, I would probably kill myself from embarrassment. <em><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Milton talks to me, I laugh 'cause he's so damn funny<strong>__**  
><strong>__**And I can't even see anyone when he's with me**__**  
><strong>__**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**__**  
><strong>__**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Why does he always make me laugh? The answer: I don't know. The effect of his jokes on me is like one of those apps with the buttons that do nothing but make laughing sounds. When he's with me, it's like a magical spotlight bounces on him and the rest of the people in the background blur out enough to the point where you can't see who the heck is in front of you. He talks about her every day. Melinda. I now despise that name. I really hope he doesn't know that I'm in love with him. Did I mention that I had dreams of him at night, which is if I had any sleep at all. He kept me up all night, the wild thoughts of him… and me… Never gonna happen. I know that now.<em><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar<strong>__**  
><strong>__**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**__**  
><strong>__**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>One thing that most people don't know about me was that I could play the guitar. Yeah. Most nerds aren't able to, but here I am, probably the only nerd who can play the guitar instead of like a trombone or something weird like that. Every time a saw a shooting star I wished that maybe Milton would notice me for once. It was actually really weird; there were a lot of shooting stars around here. I sat in bed crying, another little fact about me: I slept with my guitar. Here's the nerdy side of me. It's mostly because I got most of my ideas from dreams and then I had to start planning them out in the middle of the night. When I was in my uncle's car on the way to school, I would suddenly shriek because I would think that I heard Milton's voice on the radio. It wasn't, it was only Ryan Seacrest. Weirdo. I never like him, he was always too short.<em><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I'll put his picture down and maybe**__**  
><strong>__**Get some sleep tonight**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I walked home from school finally stopping at the dojo I called 'home'. I turned out the light as I sat on the edge of my bed and started playing my guitar. I looked at the drawer across the room. It held my most valuable item. A picture of him was tucked under 2 stacks of shirts. I got up, carefully setting down my guitar and picking up the clothes to reveal my picture. It was simple, just him laughing as my friend took a picture of us both, but it was the only picture he ever let me take of him, so I cherished it. I put it down and tucked myself into bed, maybe I would get some sleep tonight now that I wasn't staring at his picture.<em><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar<strong>__**  
><strong>__**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**__**  
><strong>__**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**__**  
><strong>__**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**__**  
><strong>__**And he's all that I need to fall into.**__**  
><strong>__**Milton looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**_

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night and started strumming out:<p>

**(My own song…)**

_you were perfect,_

_love ain't perfect,_

_This isn't right,_

_but you are…_

I decided to tell him tomorrow. I walked into school and went immediately to wait by his locker, like always. This time was different though, I had news for him. He turned the corner and came over to put his books down. I stared at him and told him what had been on my mind since forever. Now that I think about it though, I did say it quite fast. "Milton...I'm sorry! I have loved you all this time, and I wasn't trying to mess anything up with and Melinda, I am jut letting you know that I'm sorry." He replied slowly but surely, "Julie, when I was talking about Melinda, it was really a code name for you, I'm in love with you Julie" He said smiling. The teardrops on my guitar would wash away in soap wouldn't they.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**~iluvandlive4ew**


	7. We Found Love: Rihanna

_**A/N: Okay, I think my writing has improved a lot, but I'm too lazy right now to make a long story, I've been really busy, and it's costing me to even do this, but I love you guys, so here I am. Next chapter will be Thump thump thump by alex wolff. I've been so thankful to my reviewers, it's what keeps me going, thank you all. After thump thump thump, I am thinking of doing a one direction or r5 song, to show you guys all the great songs there are out there, thanks everyone.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yellow diamonds in the light<br>**__**And we're standing side by side  
><strong>__**As your shadow crosses mine  
><strong>__**What it takes to come alive  
><strong>__**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
><strong>__**But I've gotta let it go**_

Jack and I started dating when I was 9, I was so young then, I barely remember. We were the first people in our grade to start the whole, "oh, boys don't have cooties?" thing. We went steady until around 13, that's when things got bad. Jack got addicted to beer. Yeah, you would never think of him as a drinker, let alone at the age of 13. We held on for another half year, and then, we couldn't anymore. Jack is still a drinker, today at 21. I'm gonna have to let it go, even though I know it'll come back to haunt me later.

_Kim is a great girl. I mean she's beautiful, hot, beautiful, hot, smart, and pretty. We dated for a good 4 years then I got addicted, I'm sure you've already heard this story from someone, after all, it is a small world. I still can't believe we made it through the whole 4 years, I was getting addicted to beer even then. This would cause a chain ripple, and would lead to now, me, myself, and I at a mental hospital for recovery. I had overdosed on drugs that I wasn't even supposed to have and they had sent me here. Now that I think of it, we lasted all the way through those dark times. I still can't let go of her though. Still, 8 years later.___

_**We found love in a hopeless place  
><strong>__**We found love in a hopeless place  
><strong>__**We found love in a hopeless place  
><strong>__**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_We really did stay together through all that time, and I still can't believe it, we shouldn't have even come that far. We made our way through a time which would be hopeless without each other.___

_**Shine a light through an open door  
><strong>__**Love and life I will divide  
><strong>__**Turn away cause I need you more  
><strong>__**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**_

Maybe we'd have to shine a light down this road, make sure it was clear before we took it, but if we took it and WE were together, it wouldn't matter to me where we went. I can feel my heart racing in my mind, and see that I'm gonna have to make a whole new life for him, almost like a new account on a website. It's gonna be hard, but I can do it.

_**Yellow diamonds in the light  
><strong>__**And we're standing side by side  
><strong>__**As your shadow crosses mine...  
><strong>__**We found love in a hopeless place  
><strong>__**We found love in a hopeless place  
><strong>__**We found love in a hopeless place  
><strong>__**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_I was leaving the recovery center today… with Kim. She had decided to gove me another chance, and I took it. The light down that road, I could see our shadows down it, our shadows overlapping, hand in hand. We really did make it through a time I knew I could never go through alone._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading and please read and review :) It would make me the happiest camper there could possibly be. :)<strong>_

_**~iluvandlive4ew**_


	8. Thump thump thump: Alex Wolff

_**A/N: Okay, I haven't been on ff in a long time, but I hope you enjoy my new chapter. Please don't read without reviewing, and please don't favorite me without reviewing. Thank you. This song is called thump thump thump by ALex Wolff. It was recommended by Rosalina I think. Anyways, enjoy. REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're obviously the star of the class,<strong>__**  
><strong>__**You make all the good times last.**__**  
><strong>__**You make all the bad hours pass,**__**  
><strong>__**And girl you make me laugh.**_

_It was pretty obvious, even on my first day at Seaford high, that Kim was smart. In fact, she was probably the smartest and brightest kid in the school. Probably even smarter than the kids in the level above her. And I also knew that when I first met her she would be fun. She made all of the good moments drag on, and the bad ones go by fast. Kim made me laugh so much. When I was at Washington back in Oregon, I never laughed this much. Now it seems like I laugh every day._

_**Your voice is raspy, yeah, oh.**__**  
><strong>__**You're always happy, yeah, oh.**__**  
><strong>__**When the girl finally sees,**__**  
><strong>__**The guy is on his knees,**__**  
><strong>__**And he's begging please.**_

_Even though Kim's voice is beautiful, I love it even more when it gets raspy for just a second. I savor those beautiful few moments of deepness in her voice, where I can really hear the meaning in what she's saying. Another thing I love about her is that she's always, ALWAYS, happy. I've only ever seen her mad or sad a couple of times, and that delights me. I hear from other people that she used to be mad all the time, and would cry a bunch too, but they say that she hasn't been mad or cried nearly as much as she used to since I've been here. When she finally realized that Ricky had a 'crush' on her, he was already ragging her away, begging._

_**Thump, thump, thump goes my heart again.**__**  
><strong>__**Thump, thump, thump goes my heart again.**__**  
><strong>__**No, she's not just a normal friend,**__**  
><strong>__**Thump, thump, thump goes my heart again.**__**  
><strong>__**Goes my heart again.**_

_Every time I'm near her, my heart won't stop beating. It gets louder and faster, and before I know it, I feel like it's going to break out of my chest. I know she's not just a normal person to me. She's so much more, but I don't have the balls to say anything. There it goes, thumping yet again._

_**When skies are gray,**__**  
><strong>__**You make them blue.**__**  
><strong>__**And I know that other guy,**__**  
><strong>__**Likes you too.**__**  
><strong>__**And I promise that'll be through,**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I was meant to be with you.**_

_She always brightens the days. Even though I know that so many other guys have crushes on her, I can't let go. I know I'm meant for her. We're soul mates, I swear. All those other guys, they're nothing compared to me. I'm so much better than them, except for in the courage department. I just can't ask Kim, since we're best friends, I don't want to chance anything. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if all of this is one sided. I mean, how are we supposed to go on if she knows that I love her and she doesn't feel the same way? It will be so awkward because she'll try to convince me not to be in love with her anymore. All I can think about is how fast my damn heart is beating._

_**Head over heels,**__**  
><strong>__**Can't express the way I feel.**__**  
><strong>__**Head over heels,**__**  
><strong>__**No, it can't express the way I feel.**_

_I know that I'm so lost in love, but I still won't do anything about it. I'm 'head over heels' as they would say, except I'm not a girl. I still will never tell her how I feel. I can't say what I feel. Being head over heels sucks, because you're so deeply in love you don't notice what's clearly surrounding you. _

_**Thump, thump, thump goes my heart again.**__**  
><strong>__**Thump, thump, thump goes my heart again.**__**  
><strong>__**Thump, thump, thump goes my heart again.**__**  
><strong>__**Thump, thump, thump goes my heart again.**__**  
><strong>__**Thump, thump, thump goes my heart again.**__**  
><strong>__**Thump, thump, thump goes my heart again.**__**  
><strong>__**Thump, thump, thump goes my heart again.**__**  
><strong>__**Thump, thump, thump goes my heart again.**__**  
><strong>__**Thump, thump, thump...**__**  
><strong>__**Thump, thump, thump goes my heart again.**_

_And there it goes again, my stupid heart, thumping like there's no tomorrow. It just goes on, and on, and on._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! Please review!<em>**

**_xoxo-iluvandlive4ew_**


	9. NOTICE

**Hey everyone... My inspiration died for this story, I'm so sorry. If anyone wants to pick it up, be my guest, just PM me, but I'm onto bigger and better things. Be expecting some new stories from me very soon.**

**Love you all,**

**iluvandlive4ew**


End file.
